


Lovelorn

by mochiiihus



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armand (The Vampire Chronicles), Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Lestat de Lioncourt - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance, Vampires, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Armand has been in love with Lestat for centuries. Will Lestat finally return Armand’s feelings or will he turn him down the way he always has?
Relationships: Armand/Lestat de Lioncourt, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Lovelorn

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places during that time Lestat shut himself up in the infamous old house in New Orleans and did nothing but read and attempt to waste away. Since it’s canon that Armand would pay him visits during this self imposed isolation I wanted to play around with that idea and thus this story was born! Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Chronicles or any of the characters. This is simply a work of fiction.

Armand.

The boy vampire with a face as if painted by a delicate brush. Amber eyes that appear soft as silk but in an instant can become as hard as marble. Auburn hair so wild that it resembles sunlit flames. Lestat always wanted to put a brush through it. Comb it and tie it with some pretty lace string. 

“I won’t allow it.” Armand says reading his thoughts. He had been pretending to inspect the “hovel” Lestat had “barricaded” himself in. Turning over a rotting piece of wood that had fallen from the beams of the ceiling at one point. Lestat could feel Armand’s presence each night, lurking in the shadows of the yellowing yard in front of the house. Tonight was the first night Armand had dared to enter. His cautious behavior was wise on his part. Even if the house was rundown and falling apart it was still Lestat’s lair. And vampires weren’t supposed to intrude on another vampires lair without permission. 

Armand had chosen to break that rule. 

Lestat ignores him and continues to read his book. He’s at a particularly boring passage in his novel though so without wanting to he catches Armand’s eyes on him. They are admittedly beautiful eyes. Not quite as bright as Louis’ emerald ones but also not as dark as Nicki’s deep brown ones. He had always loved the color of Armand’s eyes. Even in those days when he’d parade around in his dirty cloak while acting as the leader of his little long forgotten coven Lestat loved them. He would become delighted when Armand’s eyes would peak out from underneath his cloak’s hood. Curious yet impassioned with desires that not even Armand probably realized could be seen through his gaze.

“Did you?” Armand blinks. His long lashes sweep across the apples of his supple frozen cheeks. “I wasn’t aware.”

An obvious lie. Lestat sucks back the retort he wants to deliver and goes back to scanning his book. He can feel Armand draw close. He doesn’t make a sound until he’s right over Lestat. He crouches down. Right onto the hard floor where Lestat is. Armand angles his body in Lestat’s line of sight so that he has no choice but to acknowledge Armand’s existence. 

“Tell me more things that you like about me.” Armand’s voice is like a hum. It’s sweet on the ear at first but if you listen closely and long enough the sharpness of its undertone becomes more obvious. It’s sinister. Armand wasn’t asking but was demanding.  _Tell me_.

“So you like my voice?” Armand whispers. For a split second his face softens from his smile. He’s a child again. He appears his true age. 

“Leave. I’m not in the mood to indulge you or your ego right now.” Lestat grabs his book and changes his location to the warn in bed which is pretty much just heaps of dusty covers piled atop a broken mattress.

“Why? I don’t understand why you stay here? It’s been so long. Explain it to me. I want to understand.” 

Lestat doesn’t need to explain it. Armand had been there, he had witnessed Lestat’s destruction. The ultimate betrayal, the moment when he had lost both Louis and Claudia. 

“Because of your children?” Armand frowns, “you still mourn for them? But why? One is no longer in this world and the other is off prospering alone.”

“Leave.” Is all Lestat says. 

Armand crosses his arms. He’s about to say something but Lestat doesn’t want to hear it. Before Armand can get a word out Lestat commands his body to stand in front of Armand. He grabs Armand’s cold cheeks between his thumb and forefinger and squishes them so that Armand’s lips fold. Armand’s eyes bulge. He hadn’t seen Lestat move. 

“Leave or I will pluck those pretty eyes right from your head and never give them back. You will wander this earth blind for the rest of your immortal life.” Lestat lets his hold go. He turns back, by the time he’s made it to his bed again Armand is gone. 

Lestat welcomes the loneliness again. 

It doesn’t last for long though. The very next night Armand shows up again. He’s combed his hair and styled it with black lace. He’s also dressed himself up in clothes that Lestat loves. Flashy and fitting. The fine fabric works wonders. Lestat is _almost_ unable to look away.

“I’m glad you like it.” Armand says a bit too smugly for Lestat’s liking. “I dressed this way for you.” 

Lestat shuts his novel. Not that he was even reading it. Since last night he’s been thinking of many things-thoughts that seem to center on the annoying creature in front of him. “My warning yesterday was true. Get one last look at the moonlight because it’ll be your last.” Lestat is weak from his fluctuating blood intake but he knows that he can summon enough strength to steal Armand’s eyes from their sockets. Such a shame though, to destroy something so aesthetically pleasing goes against his very nature but oh well Armand should’ve listened. Lestat stands. Armand backs away. They do a little dance of this for few seconds until Lestat grows tired of it. 

“Enough!”

“Never.” Armand murmurs in a voice that is laced with willful intent. He means it. He won’t ever willingly stop. Even if Lestat manages to catch him and take his eyes Armand will be back. The only way to stop him would be to end him and Lestat knows despite his...misgivings about Armand he could never kill him. 

“What is it that you want, Armand?” Lestat demands with a temper. “Do you only desire to pester me? If so you have accomplished that.” 

“No,” Armand steps close. They both know Lestat will not hurt him now. “What I desire is something only you can give me.” Armand stands right before Lestat now. He looks up at Lestat through his lashes, “I want  _you_ , Lestat.”

Lestat is not surprised by this. He had guessed Armand wanted his affections because Armand always had. Their first meeting all those years ago in Paris had been so charged because they both held an unspoken attraction to eachother. But when Lestat had realized what a confused and love starved thing Armand was he had lost interest. Then Louis came along and the rest was, as they say history. He had forgotten all about Armand. 

“You don’t want me. You just want to be loved. Go into the night and find a pet to love you.” 

“I don’t want a pet.” Armand whispers as he wraps his arms around Lestat’s neck. To a human eye his movement would’ve been too fast to see but to Lestat it was slow. Too slow. He could’ve stopped it but hadn’t. He regrets it immediately. Armand’s arms are so easy to grow comfortable in. And his eyes, so easy to get lost in. “I have been waiting all these years for you. Bidding my time and waiting until you had no one. Now that you are alone it’s only fair that you become mine.”

“You’ve lost your mind.” Lestat says without any negative inflection. He says it as a fact. Because it is a fact. Armand is starved for love and has been for centuries. The desperation had turned him into a crazy fool. “You don’t want me. I am not ready to love you or anyone else right now. Go, maybe in a few hundred years I’ll change my mind.” Lestat only says the last part to appease Armand but his words have the opposite effect. Armand’s porcelain face cracks, fissures of wrinkles that had been smoothed out by Marius’s vampiric blood appear on his face. 

_“Wait?”_ Armand hisses, “I’ve done my waiting. I wanted you in Paris when you and your mother were still newborns weeping at the sights of the night. I begged you then and you told me to wait.” Armand tightens his arms, closing them and grabbing at Lestats long hair, “I took care of that violinist for you. I took care of your precious Louis and vampire child too. I’ve done all that for you and you still don’t want me!” Blood tears cascade from Armand’s beautiful eyes in endless rivulets. He was a pitiful creature crying to be loved. It’s too familiar. It reminds Lestat of himself. Crying for love that never ends well...

Without thinking Lestat licks the blood tears from Armand’s cheek. It makes Armand pause. 

“Why me? As you say I’ve been nothing but cruel to you. Look at these tears you’re crying for me,” Lestat licks the blood from Armand’s other cheek. The blood is too delicious. Sweet on his tongue. “Why would you ever want to be loved by me? There are others out there who would worship you.” 

Armand breaks their locked gaze. “They’re not you.” 

Armand cranes his neck back, exposing his porcelain white neck. The invitation is clear. Lestat licks the tip of his fangs. He’s suddenly so thirsty his throat feels parched. If he gives into his thirst he will forever have to deal with the reprucussions. Armand will become something more than he is now. 

“Drink,” Armand swallows. His slim neck is so svelte and without blemish it reminds Lestat that Armand had only been a mere boy when given the dark gift. Such young features brandished over such a troubled old soul. 

Lestat stops debating whether or not he wants to accept Armand. He decrees then and there that he will take this boy and use him as his last attempt at love. Armand was right. He had made him wait so long what if all this time it was Armand that he should’ve been spending his time on? He would test that theory. After all, just like Armand Lestat had always been a sucker for love. 

Lestat hooks his arms around Armand’s small waist. He can hear the rushing of Armand’s blood flowing through his veins. Calling out for him to drink. And so Lestat does. He sinks his fangs into Armand’s neck, piercing the skin easily. He drinks his fill. Licking at the punctures and then reinserting his teeth until they throb still stuck in Armand’s neck. 

“Is it good?” Armand murmurs, his voice is like a melody. 

Lestat extracts his fangs, licking at the sharp tips and then lapping at the two bloody holes in Armand’s neck. “It’s indescribably good.” 

“I’m happy.” Armand becomes weak in his arms. “I love you, Lestat.” Armand sighs. “More than anyone for a very long time I’ve loved you.”

“I know.” Lestat digs his fangs into Armand’s neck again. He would regret this but for now he simply wants to enjoy this love starved creature that now belongs to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any canon differences it’s been a while since I read TVL ^^


End file.
